The production and management of events and exhibits requires the coordination of many resources for an extensive period of time. Planning for an event may begin more than a year prior to the actual exhibit. The initial planning includes developing a budget for the exhibit and producing an exhibit within the budget. Exhibit production includes booking space for the exhibit or convention facility, designing and producing the exhibit, assembling the exhibit at the exhibition site, and coordinating the personnel for the exhibit.
Typically, an event manager works with the client to produce the exhibit, and makes all the arrangements to install the exhibit at the convention site. Thus, the event manager must coordinate activities with the client, convention producer, convention facility, and various contractors and suppliers.
Communication between the client, event manager and suppliers is extensive. Information must be shared and provided to a number of parties. Frequently, design and production modifications are ordered during the production of the exhibit, thus necessitating copious communications to multiple parties, including those who must effect such modifications and those affected by the modifications. The cross-party communications often give rise to considerable confusion, resulting in error, delay, time, and budget issues.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an integrated, deployable event management model with comprehensive, interparty communication functionality on a real time basis.